So-called bag in a box containers and other bag-like containers are used for transporting and dispensing flowing contents of many types. In one type of known structures, a flexible bag-shaped membrane is provided with an access location through which a valve, probe or other structure can be attached or inserted for removing the contents from the bag by gravity, pumping or other induced extraction. In another type of known structures, the flexible bag is simply slashed or ruptured and the content spilled there from. It is known to use such containers for flowing contents of many different types, including food products that must be hermetically sealed to prevent contamination and spoilage in addition to preventing leakage.
In some uses for bag in box containers, a valve, probe or other removal control structure is inserted through the access location of the bag and remains positioned therein until the content of the bag is completely removed. In other uses for bag in box containers, such as, for example, dispensing beverage mixes, condiments or the like at a food serving establishment, mandatory cleaning schedules for the dispensing equipment may require that the valve or probe be removed from the access location in the bag when the dispensing equipment is to be cleaned. After cleaning, the probe, valve or the like is reinserted through the access location. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an access location that prevents leakage before first use, that seals completely around the valve, probe or other extraction equipment inserted therethrough during use, that will close completely if the valve, probe or other access equipment is removed, and that accommodates reinsertion of the valve, probe or other access equipment. When used for food products, it is desirable that the access location is tamperproof, or at least tamper indicating so that one can readily determine if the closure at the access location has been compromised.
Known structures for the access locations of bag in box containers have been multi-component assemblies, which have been known to include a die cut membrane and a snap ring assembled to a housing structure welded or otherwise secured to the bag. Such snap together assemblies can disassemble under pressure, can leak if the component parts are miss-cut or assembled improperly, and do not provide a hermetic seal. Accordingly, there is a need for improved access location structures for bag in box containers. Desirably, the access location structures are of single piece construction and hermetically sealed, and accommodate removal and reinsertion of a probe, valve or other extraction structure used for removing the content of the bag. Improved indicators of tampering also are desirable.